Hometown/NPCs
School Alphys Alphys, a returning character from Undertale, is Kris and Susie's classroom teacher. She can also be found in the Alleyway outside after school. Berdly Berdly is a monster who resembles a large bird. He has bright blue feathers and a yellow beak, and wears framed glasses and a button-up shirt. He sits in the front row of Alphys's class, with Temmie to his right, Noelle to his left, and an empty seat behind him. Berdly is sarcastic and arrogant. If spoken to in class, he chastises Kris for being late and says he is already partnered with the second smartest student, implying that he is the smartest. He vehemently does not want to work with Kris on the class's group project, disparaging Kris's skills and arguing that he actually wants to get an A grade. He argues vehemently when his partner, Noelle, asks Alphys for permission to let Kris join them and make a group of three. After school, Berdly works as a volunteer assistant at the Librarby. If spoken to there, he congratulates Kris on surviving Susie, sarcastically offering a discount on their "family debt" of 2583 days of overdue fines for How to Draw Dragons. If addressed again after Kris visits the Hospital, Kris apparently confronts him about peering through the hospital window, which he denies. Catti Catti, the younger sister of Catty, is a monster who resembles an anthropomorphic cat. She has black hair, white fur, and black makeup on her eyes, a pink stripe in her hair, and pink shoes. She speaks in a monosyllabic, unresponsive manner, tapping and clicking on her phone and then providing vague, nondescript answers. She sits in the leftmost column in Alphys's class, with Noelle in front of her, Jockington behind, and an empty seat to her right. Catti met Jockington in their first gym class, on Hula Hoop Day, when the school ran out of hula hoops for them and she used him instead. If asked if Kris can join her in a group project, her reply is "(Click, click, tap, tap...) ...taken." After school, Catti works as a waitress at QC's Diner, where she once served a drink which Bratty described as literally half cat hair. If approached after Kris's return from the Dark World, she is serving a family of dragons in one of the diner's booths. In her laconic style, she approves that Kris has survived spending time with Susie, and mentions that her waitress outfit is mandatory. Catti does not connect with her older sister, disliking her ukulele playing. Jockington Jockington is a monster who resembles a snake. He has green on his head and tip of tail, wearing a blue sheath on his body, a blue cap, and sunglasses. He sits in the last row in Alphys's class, directly behind Catti, with an empty seat to his right. Along with Noelle, he is a member of the school's Cross Country Team. He has a "cool" personality, and moves erratically when he speaks. If asked to partner with Kris for the group project, he explains that he already has Catti as a partner, and reminisces that they have been partners ever since their first gym class, Hula Hoop Day, when the school ran out of hoops and Catti used him instead. After school, he can be found in the Librarby, copying pictures for his school project while Catti is at her job. The pictures turn out to be the same image of a soccer ball repeated 73 times. When asked about this, he quips that he is "having a ball." One of the lockers outside Alphys's classroom is "covered in Jockington memorabilia." Monster Kid Monster Kid, a returning character from Undertale, is Snowy's academic partner. Noelle Noelle is Berdly's academic partner. She is the daughter of Rudy Holiday and Mayor Holiday, and has a crush on Susie. Snowy Snowy, who resembles Undertale's Snowdrake, sits in the rightmost column in Alphys's class, with Monster Kid in front of him and an empty seat to his left. Temmie Temmie, one of the Temmies, shares the basic appearance and idiosyncratic grammar of most other Temmies and refers to herself as "Tem." Unlike other Temmies, she wears a gray baseball cap. Temmie sits in front of the rightmost column in Alphys's class, with Monster Kid behind her and Berdly to her left. If spoken to in the classroom, Temmie explains that she is already partnered for the group project with "EG," a black-and-white hard-boiled egg which she places on their desk. Temmie thinks of Susie as mean for saying that EG would never hatch. After school, Temmie can be found in the Librarby. When spoken to, Temmie claims to be studying hard to prepare for college, but is reading a comic featuring "hot demon guys." QC's Diner When not at school, Catti works as a waitress in the Diner. Dad Dragon A dragon resembling Undertale's Sad Dragon, now wearing a pale blue checkered shirt, sits with his family, two children and another adult, in a booth at the diner. He asks Catti for the special with edible glitter or sprinkles, since his youngest won't eat food unless it looks like treasure. Diner Shopkeeper A purple lapine monster resembling Undertale's Snowdin Shopkeeper stands behind the diner's counter. She calls Kris "hun" and recalls that Kris's family used to come in on Sundays after service and order the special. After "things happened" and they stopped coming in together, Asriel would still bring Kris there on Sundays, buy them a hot chocolate, and sit with them in a corner booth to draw shapes on the window with their breath. Guessing that Kris misses Asriel, she gives them a free Hot Chocolate and tells them not to be a stranger. Hat Monster A small mole-like monster resembling Undertale's Charles sits at the diner's counter. He hints that his "rugged body" holds secrets, and then explains that the secret is that he puts his leftover pancakes inside his giant hat: "I sure love PANCAKE!" Fire Elemental A green fire elemental resembling Undertale's Fuku Fire, sitting next to a purple tentacled monster resembling Undertale's Skateboard Girl, muses that she likes the vibes of the Diner's waitstaff and ponders signing up, but figures she would melt all the ice in the drinks if she got nervous and that serving coffee would be "a lawsuit waiting to happen." Her neighbor mentions that although both of them used to skip Gerson's class for the diner's crepes, her grades did not drop. Ice Wolf Ice Wolf resembles Undertale's Ice Wolf and speaks with the same truncated third-person grammar, but now wears a pink ICE-E shirt and blue pants. They tell Kris that they don't like drinks containing ice, preferring the ice "to BE drink," but do like ice-themed mascots. Tentacled Monster A purple tentacled monster with red eyes, resembling Undertale's Skateboard Girl, has left off her hat and now wears red flannel. Sitting next to the fire elemental, she reminisces about skipping the first hour of Gerson's class because the Diner's crepes were so good. She continues that although her fire elemental friend's grades did not suffer, her own were bad enough that she nearly had to repeat the year, and she credits her passing grade to their habit of bringing Gerson their leftovers. Waitress Lion A waitress resembling Undertale's Dress Lion, now dressed in the Diner's waitress uniform and fancy red glasses, takes a fire elemental and tentacled monster's order: crepes, cinnamon latte, two bunny parfaits, and a piece of firewood. Only briefly fazed, the lion asks how they would like the firewood done. Hospital The Warrior A disoriented monster with bandaged hands appears in the Hospital's rightmost patient room. They have blue skin, prominent yellow lips, a small red nose, and a blocky head. They speak in epic fantasy references, referring to the room as a healing chamber and the hospital personnel as white wizards, and asserting that their blood is boiling for battle. Burgerpants explains that The Warrior, a fellow worker at ICE-E'S P"E"ZZA, constantly terrorizes customers with war chants but is "thankfully" absent from their job due to pizza-related injuries. Red Big Mouth A red, toothed monster resembling Undertale's Big Mouth sits behind the reception desk at the Hospital. Rudolph Holiday Rudolph "Rudy" Holiday is the father of Noelle and the husband of Mayor Holiday. He occupies the leftmost patient room at the Hospital. Flower King Asgore Dreemurr Asgore Dreemurr, returning from Undertale, is the father of Asriel and the adoptive father of Kris. He was formerly married to Toriel and now lives in his flower shop. Librarby Two of Kris's classmates, Berdly and Temmie, can be found in the Librarby after school. Striped Bird A blue-and-yellow striped bird monster who excitedly recommends the books on the second floor, but is blocking the stairs so Kris can't access them. Annoying Dog Behind the frosted door of the Librarby's computer lab, which Kris cannot enter, a white dog is writing a computer game. If spied on again, the white dog has begun playing the maracas instead of working, showing that the game might take a long time to complete. The dog's description resembles that of Undertale's Annoying Dog. Town Hall Politics Bear A bearish monster wearing a suit and tie, resembling Undertale's Politics Bear, describes Mayor Holiday as an icy person with negative charisma who runs unopposed because of her work ethic and good track record. He further notes that the mayor likes to keep her office's air conditioner running full blast, wondering if the chill is what politics feels like. Hand Receptionist The Mayor's receptionist, who resembles Undertale's Hand Receptionist, says that the mayor is very busy and refuses to let Kris in to see her, advising them to cause some terrible crisis if they really want to get in. If addressed again, the receptionist asks whether Kris is there to complain about their teacher, telling them to take their complaint to their mother for allowing the teacher to be hired. Briefcase Dude A green-olive-skinned man blocking the way to the mayor's office door calls Kris "short stuff" and asks what a child could possibly want to see the mayor for, bringing up various babyish problems and directing them to talk to the cops instead. If addressed again, he wonders if Kris needs someone to change their diaper, again directing them to "the Cop's." Outdoors A number of monsters can be found outside on the sidewalks, byways, and streets of Hometown. See also: Undyne, Monster Kid. Blue Ears An employee of ICE-E'S P"E"ZZA along with Burgerpants, The Warrior, and Purple Guy, Blue Ears can be found standing to the left of the pizza parlor in an ICE-E costume with rabbit ears, shouting a list of different pizza flavors. According to Burgerpants, Blue Ears is obsessed with soft serve, has no concept of personal space, and "keeps 'accidentally' pouring slushies on me and giggling." Contrasting with Burgerpants, Blue Ears loves his job and co-workers. Bratty Bratty, returning from Undertale, is an anthropomorphic green alligator with dark pink eyes, curly blonde hair, lipstick and bright pink nails, and wears a dark pink tank top, a pair of black shorts with a heart on, and pink shoes. In Deltarune, she lives next door to Catty's family. She retains her personality and speech patterns from Undertale, although she and Catty are not best friends in Deltarune, and are instead enemies. She sticks her tongue out a lot when talking. Bratty jokes about being a relative to Kris, by saying she's their "almost-sister-in-law". She appears to have a large ego, as seen by her "Like, doesn't she realize she'll never be ME?" line, and despises the fact that she manages to see Catty everywhere she goes, including the movie theater and and QC's Diner. She once played truth-or-dare with Asriel, which ended up with him kissing her, and Toriel losing her mind upon hearing this. She appears to be quite into food, as evidenced when some time in the past, Kris asked to hang out with her, which she agreed to as long as she got burgers, french fries and miniature cakes, although they made her sick. This story is similar to Burgerpants's story from Undertale, where he wanted to hang out with Bratty and Catty by getting burgers for them. Unlike Catty, Bratty stands in front of her front door, so Kris cannot try to enter her house. Burgerpants Burgerpants, returning from Undertale, works at ICE-E's P"E"ZZA along with Blue Ears, The Warrior, and Purple Guy. Burgerpants's personality remains pretty much the same as it was in Undertale, where he hates his job and co-workers, albeit he seems a little more amicable than his Undertale incarnation, as he seems to like conversing with Kris, and he speaks positively of someone (specifically Asriel). He wishes to obtain a theater degree and become a movie star, similar to his Undertale counterpart. Catty Catty, returning from Undertale, is an anthropomorphic cat with shoulder-length black hair, yellow eyes and teeth, and wears a bright orange lei necklace, along with a green and blue tie dye shirt, blue denim shorts and blue shoes. She is the older sister of Catti and the daughter of Dad Cat. Her personality and mannerisms from Undertale are intact, although in Deltarune, she and Bratty are not best friends with each other, but enemies. Like Bratty, she jokes about being a relative of Kris's, specifically their aunt, and seems to be more affectionate in doing so. Catty also plays the ukelele, which her sister dislikes listening to, as Catty appears to be bad at it. Despite this, however, she still loves her sister. She claims to have been dating Asriel in the past, despite merely dancing with him, spilling punch all over him, dancing inappropriately in front of Toriel, and then getting arrested. Catty once went to a theater to see a movie, only to find that Bratty was the only other person there, and then encountering her again at QC's Diner. If Kris tries to enter her house, they cannot, but Catty says that they're welcome to visit anytime. Dad Cat Dad Cat is the father of Catty and Catti. Father Alvin Father Alvin is a monster resembling a green-skinned turtle with pink hair and eyebrows. He wears a blue robe with what appears to be the Delta Rune printed on it, and can be found outside the Church. A drawing made when he was in School, hanging in the Unused Classroom, depicts his former teacher Gerson Boom. If asked about Fruit Juice, he recalls Kris calling the juice "sick" and asks them to come to service if they want some, mentioning that the choir has sounded thinner since Asriel went away. He invites Kris to sing in the choir or "participate to any extent" instead of just coming for the Fruit Juice. When bidding Kris farewell, he wishes that they might find the words they seek and that "the Angel's power light your way." Froggit Froggit, making a reappearance from Undertale, is seen briefly in front of Bratty's house as Toriel drives Kris to school. Froggit makes no further appearance in Chapter 1. Innkeeper's Child A young rabbit resembling the child of Undertale's Snowdin Inkeeper, looking out a tenement window, recognizes Kris as the human who lives at the top of town and asks them if it hurts being made of blood. Nobody Inside a house resembling that of Undertale's Napstablook, a voice whose verbal choices are similar to those of Mettaton answers a knock by assuming that the knocker is looking for someone who isn't home. If the knocking persists, the voice is surprised and discourages the knocker from talking to them, sadly describing themselves as "a nobody." Onion If Kris stands on the circular brown patch next to the water, a yellow tentacled monster resembling Undertale's Onionsan surfaces to converse with them. Purple Guy An employee of ICE-E'S P"E"ZZA along with Burgerpants, The Warrior, and Blue Ears, Purple Guy can be found to the right of the pizza place, shouting for the boss to "ice me up!" They wear part of a blue ICE-E costume over his head but with the rest of the costume left off, while the rest of their outfit resembles a purple dinosaur with a green stomach and a yellow patch sewn on their side. Burgerpants, about to describe his impression of them, breaks off to wonder if he even works there. RG1 and RG2 Two burly monsters resembling Undertale's Royal Guards, still wearing their armor helmets but having exchanged the rest of their armor for trousers and flannel shirts, stand near the picnic tables by the lake. The rabbit monster has white hands, while the dragon monster's hands are green. The rabbit monster enthuses over enjoying the natural scenery with his best bro, and the dragon monster, though still laconic, agrees. Sans and Papyrus Sans has just moved into Hometown with his younger brother Papyrus. Both are returning characters from Undertale. Scared Donut Guy A monster resembling Undertale's Scared Donut Guy leans out of a car which is blocked by Undyne. Snowy's Father Snowy's father, who shares the verbal mannerisms of and likely resembles Undertale's Snowdrake's Father, is inside Snowy's apartment house. If he hears a knock on the door, he shouts from inside to scold Snowy for knocking, saying that since Snowy has no arms, doing so will damage his face. Snowy mentions that if he skipped class, his father would be very upset. Undyne Undyne, returning from Undertale, is Hometown's Chief of Police. Mentioned Some characters in Hometown have passed away or are mentioned but do not appear. See also: Asriel Dreemur. C C is the initial of Asgore Dreemur's landlord. A letter signed by C, noting that Asgore has missed his rent payment again and advising him to stop giving flowers away and sell them instead, lies on the floor of Asgore's bedroom. Dess Dess is mentioned by Rudy and Noelle. A friend of Noelle's, he once helped her make a model angel for Rudy. He also hit Kris with a whiffle bat "until they stopped lying" after Kris scared Noelle with a frightening story about Ice-E. Gerson Gerson Boom, known only as Gerson in Undertale, was a lauded historian, author, and teacher in Hometown. A drawing found in the School's unused classroom indicates that Father Alvin was one of his students. A tentacled monster in QC's Diner recalls frequently bringing leftover crepes to Gerson after skipping her first hour of class with him, crediting the offering for her not having to repeat the year. Gerson wrote an award-winning fiction series, of which "Lord of the Hammer," available at the Librarby, was the first book. His "History of Humans and Monsters" is in a bookshelf at Toriel's house. He is buried in the Hometown Cemetery to the left of Crystal's grave. His tombstone is blocky and marked with a hammer. On the "Gerson Boom Memorial Bench" next to the fenced-off area of the cemetery, he is quoted as saying some of his best ideas came from dreams, and advises the reader to sit and take a rest: "If anyone asks -- you're writing!" Hots Fireguy Hots Fireguy's book, pleading the reader to remember their name, can be found in the Librarby. Their eagerness for someone to remember their name resembles that of Undertale's Heats Flamesman. Mayor Holiday Mayor Holiday is the mayor of Hometown. She is Noelle's mother and Rudy is her husband. She lives behind the west gate south of Kris's house, and works in the Town Hall. Although she has no charisma and an icy demeanor, she runs unopposed because she works hard and has a good track record. Noelle does not like to bother her when she is busy. A pine tree in her office, along with the fact that she likes to keep the air conditioner running full-blast, continues the wintry theme shared by her family. Mew Mew Named after Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, an anime character, Mew Mew is a cat believed by Alphys to live in the Alley. Alphys has been putting out saucers of milk which later disappears, and hopes that it is being consumed by a cat whom she has named and claims as her own despite never seeing it. Muttley Muttley, "leader of the pack," is buried in the Hometown Cemetery between Shyra and Crystal. Their tombstone is marked with a bone. Shyra Shyra, "a brave singer," is buried in the Hometown Cemetery to the right of Muttley. Her tombstone is marked with a karaoke microphone. Crystal Crystal, "a proud mother" who may be related to Snowy, is buried in the Hometown Cemetery between Muttley and Gerson Boom. Her tombstone is marked with a "snowy gemstone" that resembles a snowflake. A bouquet of flowers lies on her grave. Trivia * Aside from Gerson, who was an NPC in Waterfall, the characters buried in the Hometown Cemetery all seem to correspond with one of the Amalgamates from Undertale's True Lab: ** Crystal is described as "a proud mother" and is marked with a snowy gemstone on her tombstone, meaning she is likely Snowdrake's Mother. ** Shyra is described as "a brave singer," which, combined with her name and the microphone on her tombstone, means she is probably Shyren's sister, who is one of the components of Lemon Bread. ** Muttley, though not immediately obvious, is likely one of the components of Endogeny. * Striped Bird has the same silhouette as Gaster Follower 3. Category:Lightners